Witches and Vampires and Hybrids, Oh My
by KrysGrayMist
Summary: Being dead didn't mean the planning stopped...


_**In honor of Stefonnie Appreciation Week...sorry for any mistakes. I own nothing.**_

* * *

_"St—Stefan?" her voice was shaking as she took in his form. "You can't be here."_

_"Bonnie?" he questioned looking at his surroundings. "How? What? Where are we?"_

_"Stefan, if you're here, that means you dead."_

* * *

A sigh escaped her lips feeling the heat from the flames of the fire caressing her skin.

The others left her alone. She scoffed at the thought. The people that were supposedly happy to have her back left her within minutes of her return.

"Time for a change," Bonnie mumbled to herself before hearing the sound of footsteps approach her.

* * *

_"So, we get Silas to take the cure, which Elena gave to Katherine and is this before or after we're somehow resurrected?"_

_"Stefan, please," Bonnie sighed out. "I know it sounds a little farfetched but it will work," she promised, grabbing a hold of his hands. "Just trust me."_

_The vampire searched the dead witch's eyes for a moment before squeezing her hands. "Okay." And he disappeared._

* * *

"It's done," the person said, walking closer to her. "Drained him just as you demand,"

"And you got Amara's blood?" Bonnie questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, Bonnie," the vampire stated, stopping inches behind her. "Her blood along with Silas' is flowing through my veins as we speak."

"Good," Bonnie announced, turning to face the welcomed intruder, her lips twitched hearing the humor in his voice. "Bite your wrist," she order, holding her hand.

Stefan smiled, wordlessly biting into the flesh of wrist before placing it in Bonnie's waiting hand.

Knowing she didn't have much time Bonnie immediately began drinking Stefan's blood. Her body stiffen, feeling a powerful wave surge through her body, her hands tighten on Stefan's wrist, drinking at much as she can. She was vaguely aware of Stefan's free hand on her waist, pulling her to his body as she began to suck harder.

* * *

_"I won't be able to do magic."_

_"Unless, what?" Stefan questioned, leaning against a tree as darkness surrounded them, noticing the hesitation in her voice._

_"Unless I have blood from Silas and Amara with the combination of your blood."_

* * *

Her breathing was slightly labored as she pulled back from Stefan's wrist, swallowing the last bit of blood that remained in her mouth, a smile gracing her bloody lips.

"Did it work?" Stefan questioned as he stopped in front of her, taking in her beauty, intensified by the glowing light from the fire.

"I think so," Bonnie said in awe, her eyes unfocused for a moment feeling the familiar feeling of magic flooding her body. She brought her hand up between her and Stefan watching in awe as hand lite up with a blue flame.

The two locked eyes, wicked grins sporting on their faces.

"New Orleans?" Stefan asked in a husky tone.

Bonnie's grin widen hearing the tone of his voice but faltered when she notice a change of temperature. Dropping her hand with a shiver, she turned around and came face to face with her ancestor.

"Stefan," the older Bennett said out of confusion, her gaze volleying between her descendant and the doppelganger of her former lover. Her eyes narrowed as she took in Bonnie form in, noting something was different. "You're the anchor now," the dead witch said a sick twisted smile playing on her lips, her worry about Stefan evaporating. "That means every supernatural being that passes over to the other side will pass through you." Her smile grew as she inched closer to Bonnie. "Sorry, it's gonna hurt like a bitch."

Just as she reached out to touch Bonnie, Bonnie's hand grabbed her wrist yanking her close, her plan of passing over coming to a stop.

"I watched for months as you do absolutely, not even attempt to bring me back," Bonnie said in a low voice, her hand tighten around her ancestor, her face flushing red from anger. "I watched as you mentioned me as if I'm a crumb that fell from your buttered bread, like I was nothing."

The dead witch tried to free her arm but Bonnie's hold was too strong. "Let go of me," she order but the words were ignored.

Stefan could only hear Bonnie speak but he remain quiet, waiting for her to finish.

"And now you're happy that I'll be in pain for the rest of live. But while you were busy focusing Silas we were making plans of our own," Bonnie announced a glint in her green eyes, heat coming her hand, burning her ancestor's flesh. "Now every time a supernatural being passes on they will go through me but you, Qet-si-yah," Bonnie said, articulating her ancestor's name. "will be the one in pain."

"That's not possible, sweetheart," Qetsiyah declared in an air of smugness. "You lose the ability to do anything once you died."

The new anchor her lips twisted into a smirk and replied with a simply statement. "Cross over." And Qetsiyah was gone, her screams echoing throughout the boardinghouse.

Bonnie let out a heavy sigh before facing Stefan. "Katherine's blood, then New Orleans."

* * *

The bar was empty but the compelled bartender continued to supply the original with drinks.

"I should just leave," the original muttered. "I mean, at times I believe he cares, but the most of the time I didn't think he cares at all," the ancient vampire added, tossing back the last of his scotch.

"Maybe he's just misunderstood," the bartender commented, refilling his customer's glass. "Maybe he just needs someone that genuinely loves him."

The original just stared at the human before dropping his chin to his chest. "Yeah, that's what he needs."

"Well, I just think he need to die," a familiar voice filled the bar. "But what do I know? I only spent months end with the guy."

* * *

_She laid on the ground, ignoring the wetness from the grass that began to seep through her clothes._

_Stefan's spears were not timed. Sometimes he appears right before her when he drowned. Other times it took him a while to find her, leaving them with only a few minutes to talk._

_Bonnie stayed in the ground, feeling Stefan's presence._

_"I want Elijah," she greeted as he laid down next to her._

_He hand slide into hers, lacing their fingers together._

* * *

The original slowly lifted head. "Stefan Salvatore. To what do I owe this pleasure," he rose from his sit facing the youngest Salvatore, noticing the adolescent vampire didn't come alone. "And Ms. Bennett," he greeted with a nodded.

"Elijah," Bonnie returned.

"I'm sure there's someplace else we can go to discuss whatever matters you have."

"No, here is fine" Bonnie said, walking closer to Elijah, causally glancing around the bar, letting her hand tracing a table. "Wont don't you take a seat," she suggested as she pulled out a chair to sit in.

Elijah said nothing as he sat across Bonnie.

"You know, I thought about this for a while. Whether I had a right to do this, if I was doing this out of angry or guilt. But then I realized I don't give a damn," she said with a shrug, her eyes locking with the original's. "You do know why I'm here, right?"

Elijah watched as Stefan cross the room, asking the compelled human for a drink before returning his attention back to the new anchor. "Your mother."

Bonnie smiled giving the original a wink. "Nothing can get pass you."

"Ms. Bennett I would advise you to rethink whatever thoughts you are having," Elijah said in an even tone. "You may have briefly taken my brother down at his weakest moment but I can ensure you dear, you and Stefan will not be able to defeat me." He rose from his seat, buttoning his suit jacket. "Now you have three minutes to get out this bar and thirty minutes to get out this city."

Before Elijah could move another muscle his body was thrown to the floor.

He looked up from his place on the bar floor to find Bonnie hovering over him, her features not displaying any anger.

"There's a few things you missed while you were away from Mystic Falls." Bonnie blinked and Elijah's hand twisted in an awkward angle, his mouth tighten in an effort to not scream out in pain. "I died," she continued, crouching closer to the original. "Yeah, I know, I shouldn't be here but here I am."

Elijah took a deep breath, feeling his bones correctly align themselves. "Ms. Bennett," he said through clenched teeth. "I'll give you one more chance to leave."

"You'll give me nothing because you have nothing to give but," she paused glancing at Stefan who was sipping his drink, his eyes solely on her. "I have something to give to you." Bonnie reached into her jacket taking out a familiar red solid vial and watched as the original's eyes widen. "But before we get to that, there's some things I have to do."

Bonnie flicked her wrist and Elijah was slammed against the bar wall. Her finger twitched and four lashes appeared in his face, low pain-filled moan escaping him.

"You know, I was angrier about you giving Elena that letter than that damn ultimatum, like she was the one that lost her mother that night." Her hand formed a fist and Elijah groaned feeling his inside twist. "I could go on and on about Elena and the people around including myself but we do have others to attend to." Her hand fell to her side, releasing the ancient vampire of her hold, watching as he fell face first onto the wooden floor.

Bonnie chin inclined using her magic to flip Elijah over. She walked over to the table where she left the cure, picking it up. Her chin inclined again and the legs of a chair broke off impaling the original's four limbs.

Bonnie smiled as Elijah's screams hit their ears. She straddled the original's chest, cure in hand, his blood soaking her jeans. "Time to eat up." She crushed his jaw before prying open his mouth, forcing him to swallow the cure.

Bonnie remained on the original's chest watching as his eyes rolled in the back of his head, his breathing coming to halt. She felt Stefan crouch beside her but her eyes stayed in Elijah. She shivered feeling Stefan's warm breath against her cheek, pushing her hair behind her ear. "You have to choose now," he whispered to her, allowing her to smelling the blood that lingered on his tongue. "Kill him now or wait to he wakes up," he said handing her a knife.

Bonnie grinned. "Or," she paused as Elijah came to with a loud gasp. "I could leave him here and let him bleed out," she countered watching in satisfaction as tears filled the now human's eyes.

"You," Elijah choked out but couldn't get another words out from the amount of pain he was in.

"Yes, me," Bonnie replied before standing to her feet, taking Stefan's hand as she did, walking away, leaving two humans bodies in their ears perked up hearing his front door open. He rose from his chair slowly, letting out a dark chuckle, walking down his hallway. "I give you five second to walk away alive." He turned the seeing Bonnie and Stefan.

* * *

_"And I want Klaus," Stefan return, his thumb stoking the skin of her hand._

_"He's in New Orleans along with Elijah and Rebekah," Bonnie announced, images of dead originals floating in her head._

_"Good," he commented._

* * *

"You and your brother have a thing for time," Stefan commented, glancing at Bonnie. "Or shall I say your brother had a thing for time."

"What have you done with my brother?" Klaus questioned, glaring at supernaturals. He took a threaten step forward, veins appearing underneath his eyes. "I said: what have you done to my brother?"

Bonnie stepped forward, her head tilting in an innocent manner. "See what happened was—" A hand around her neck cut her off, her back hitting a wall.

"What have you done with my brother?" the hybrid screamed in Bonnie's face, his spit landing on her chin.

Bonnie nonchalantly wiped his saliva, amusement swirling in her eyes. "I left him," she started. "in a bar, bleeding on the floor." Bonnie paused watching as the hopefulness began to fill his eyes before she went in for the kill. "Right after I gave him the cure."

Klaus hand tighten around Bonnie throat. "No!" he yelled, his arm rearing back to plug into her chest but was stopped be Stefan.

The younger vampire quickly removed the hybrid away from Bonnie, anticipation running through his body, the want to kill at an all-time high.

"I will kill both of you," Klaus promised, raising to his feet. "Slow and pain, the both of you."

Stefan gave Klaus a mocking nod. "Did you know I wanted to kill you the moment I met you?" he questioned rhetorically, walking closer to the hybrid. "You had a cocky know it all look that really scratched at my nerves."

"The feeling was mutual," Klaus replied. "You were extremely lucky Rebekah found interest in you, but she won't be here to save you this time."

"Oh, I won't need your sister, I never needed your sister," Stefan said. "I think we both know you always had a certain liking for me." He shared a smirked Bonnie who was leaning against a wall, seeing Klaus say nothing, silently confirming his statement. "The closeness, the lingering touches, the spying," he chuckled watching Klaus eyes widen. "Yeah, I knew you were there. Does your Rebekah know you got off—"

Stefan sentence fell short as Klaus lunged for him but before Klaus could touch Stefan, the younger vampire stabbed the original with a stake laced with vervein and wolfsbane. Klaus collapsed to the ground with a painful groan, his hand reaching for the stake.

"I should probably get this over with, I promised Bonnie some beignets," Stefan said, twisted the stake deeper into Klaus' body.

"I am immortal, Stefan," Klaus spat, he glanced at Bonnie. "Your witch may be powerful but she will never be that powerful."

Stefan tsked, bringing himself to eyelevel with Klaus. "Once again you have underestimated her," he commented, reaching into his pocket, presenting the hybrid another cure.

The color drained from Klaus face. "Not possible."

Stefan said nothing as he stuffed the cure down the original's throat. Within seconds Klaus fell unconscious.

Bonnie stayed in her place as she waited for Stefan to finish his deed.

Stefan wasted no time slowly digging his fingers in Klaus' chest. He ignored the strangled gasp that came from the hybrid as he gain consciousness.

"No," Klaus mumbled in pain, feeling Stefan's hand wrap around his heart. "Please—"

A smirk itched on Stefan's face hearing Klaus beg for his life and with a yank to his heart Niklaus Mikealson was dead.

"Thoughts you would have done more damage," Bonnie said, walking toward Stefan.

He shrugged standing upright. "Didn't want to drag it out like some people." He faced her with a teasing grin, taking her face in his hands.

"I didn't drag anything out," Bonnie said. "I just did what I wanted to do." Her eyes narrowed. "Is that a problem?"

"Not at all," Stefan murmured, bringing his lips to hers.

* * *

_His lips traveled along her neck, her breath coming out as pants._

_"How much time do we have?" he asked, his lips never leaving her skin._

_"About," she moan loudly. "seven minutes."_

_"Just enough time," Stefan mumbled, yanking down her pant and panties, her arousal filling his nose._

_Her hands gripped his hair, letting out a shaky breathe as his tongue clit, making tight circles._

_Bonnie's shameless moans echoed throughout the Other Side, her hands holding his hair tighter as she began to grind against his face._

_Without warning Stefan's fingers thrust into Bonnie making her out in pleasure._

_Stefan stood up, his finger's still moving in her, wanting to watch her as he brought her to the edge._

_"Look at me," he order, curling his fingers, making her hips jerk._

_Bonnie's eyes snapped open, swirling her hips as she felt the coil in her stomach began to tighten._

_"Come for me," Stefan demanded softly._

_And as she came he went._


End file.
